The present invention pertains to the field of tunable lasers.
Existing schemes for tuning lasers involve bulky arrangements which incorporate prisms and/or gratings. New applications for tunable lasers are developing in areas such as pollution detection, industrial spectroscopy, and blood analysis, which applications require compact tunable lasers.